conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman conspiracy (Aurora shooting)
Just before the mass shooting in Aurora, Colorado on July 20, 2012, the LIBOR scandal was making big news in Europe and America. Multiple big banks had just beem caught manipulating the London Interbank Offered Rate (or LIBOR). LIBOR rates refer to the rates that big banks in London charge each other to borrow money and it was coming out in the news that big banks had been manipulating this rate secretly and illegally and in the process had swindled taxpayers out of TRILLIONS of dollars. Because the United States derivatives market also uses LIBOR rates to set its rates, an attempt to manipulate the London bank rate is also an attempt to manipulate US bank rates and therefore is a violation of United States Law. On July 10, 2012, mere days before the shooting in Aurora, Colorado, the United States Congress began it’s own investigation into LIBOR and early findings were coming out that major US Banks were also involved in illegally falsifying information regarding interest rates and therefore were stealing from the rest of us via complex financial manipulations of the market. These same mega banks that were given huge bailouts while American’s lost their homes in the recent mortgage crisis in American were caught illegally fixing interest rates to make themselves even richer while the poor got poorer! Just prior to the financial storm brewing in America, a brilliant statistician by the name of Robert Holmes would help develop a complex software program using neuroscience technology (based on the human brain). The software he had developed was designed to discover fraud patterns in financial transactions and was so successful that his small company, HNC, would draw attention and soon be merged with a much larger and well known Fair Isaacs Corporation (or FICO), the company that establishes all American’s creditworthiness via their FICO score. Though it has never been confirmed, some internet investigators believe there is sufficient evidence that Mr. Robert Holmes was being called in to testify before the United States Congress regarding the new and ongoing investigation into big banking’s role in manipulating LIBOR rates. If this is true, this would be JUST the sort of thing Robert Holmes would likely have insight into. Before Robert Holmes could be called to testify however, on July 20th, 2012, his young and extremely bright son James Eagan Holmes (who also was studying neuroscience like his father) would, for no explicable reason, walk into a crowded movie theater in Aurora, Colorado during the premier of the new batman movie, The Dark Knight Rises and murder 12 innocent people including men, women, and children as well as wounding some 70 others. His father, Robert Holmes, would be quickly whisked away by Federal authorities and taken in for questioning. There would be no more talk about his testifying before congress. In the aftermath of the horrific shootings in Aurora, the nation began to reopen the national dialogue regarding gun control. But as the gun debate continued to gain momentum, Congress continued to investigate rate fixing by big banks in the LIBOR scandal. In October of 2012, the two leading Republicans investigating the LIBOR scandal for the United States Congress reported that the ramifications of this scandal would likely extend into multi-billion dollar class action lawsuits that would tie up our courts and legal system for years to come. The senators then set their eyes on major political figures, including the head of the United States Treasury himself, Tim Geithner, claiming he had prior knowledge of the rate-fixing scandal long ago and chose to look the other way. These are VERY serious allegations against VERY powerful people! In October of 2012, homeowners in the United States would file a class action lawsuits against the twelve largest banks in America, blaming them for the recent mortgage collapse in large part based on their manipulation of LIBOR rates. The investigation is STILL ongoing and major heads of corporations are still facing possible criminal charges, imprisonment, huge financial fines, or maybe worse. At the very least, the congressional investigation THREATENS to put away heads of major corporations, heads of governments (both United States and the United Kingdom), and many more. One can only wonder what will happen if the government chooses not to hold any of the guilty accountable for what they have done! Some believe that this scandal is just the beginning of the end for a corrupt financial system that is finally being exposed for what it is. The stability of the entire western civilization as we know it is at risk of collapsing right before our eyes. In Hoboken, New Jersey, a woman by the name of Nancy Lanza saw the economic collapse in this country coming. She knew full well about financial matters, having been married to the current Vice President of GE Energy Financial Services, Peter Lanza, a major banking head. Nancy, according to friends, would begin fortifying her home for the coming economic storm and stockpiling weapons to defend herself in the case of massive civil unrest. Less than half a year after the shooting in Aurora, Colorado, Nancy Lanza and her husband Peter Lanza (Vice President in GE Energy Financial Services) would find their bright 20 year old honors student son Adam Lanza inexplicably taking up weapons, shooting his mother Nancy in the face on December 14, 2012, then driving to a nearby elementary school and killing 20 innocent children between the ages of 6-9 years old, including several adults at the school before taking his own life. Being that Adam’s father Peter is a head of a major financial institution, some have wondered if it is merely a coincidence that two sons of big finance have committed horrific shootings in the past six months. Category:Duplicate articles